Motor vehicles are usually equipped with trip meters which indicate the distance travelled by the motor vehicle. Generally conventional trip meters are of the mechanical type. In such trip meters a mechanical counter including a numerical display device is driven via reduction gears by a drive shaft operatively connected to the transmission or other mechanism of the vehicle. When the driver of the vehicle intends to measure a distance between two points, the driver resets the trip meter to zero so that the trip meter will count over the distance travelled, from zero.
When a vehicle is driven along an unfamiliar course, it is advantageous for the vehicle driver to memorize each distance indicated by the trip meter, at each point where a turn is made, for the next time trip along the same route. It is more preferable to memorize a feature of each intersection where a turn is made in addition to the distances as far as the intersections. However, when numerous turns are made along a course, it is almost impossible to memorize all of the distances and/or the features of the points at which turns are made.